This isn't happening to me
by Chibi Sensei
Summary: Previously this isn't happening. Kagome has made her decision. So has Inuyasha. But it's not at all what we'd expect.
1. Where's your help Kagome?

This isn't happening to me Chapter one I'll only say it once, so listen up. Inuyasha, and everything associated with him, is property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Kagome sat alone on the riverbank thinking. Sesshoumaru had come to Inuyasha for the tetsiaga a few days ago, and ever since then, something had been bothering her. She didn't know what it was, but it was bothering a certain hanyou. He had sensed her crying last night, and had automatically guessed his brother had done something to her.  
  
" What did he do to you Kagome?" Inuyasha had rushed in, immediately questioning the young miko.  
  
Without thinking, Kagome replied, " Nothing, Sesshoumaru would never do anything to hurt me."  
  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha had screamed out,  
  
"He tried to kill you!" Kagome sighed, realizing what she had just said. 'What was I thinking? Inuyasha's right, he tried to kill me at their fathers' grave. But he's so relaxed, and has his priorities in order. Chikuso, what am I thinking? He's a cold blooded demon!'  
  
Miroku had stepped in then, ready to prepare his bed for the night. Kagome was glad; she hated having to sit the impatient hanyou. Now Inuyasha and the gang were somewhere in the woods, fighting off a large Spider-Demon.  
  
When she had encountered Sesshoumaru a while ago, he had looked at her longingly for a moment. She had felt a feeling of warmth, but that all ended when he slashed at Inuyasha, merely a few feet away from her. Kagome had screamed, and leaped out of the way. Now, she remembered his gaze so clearly.  
  
Kagome heard the leaves rustle directly above her, and she glanced upward. She was shocked with the result, standing there, was a giant demon. She stepped back quickly, but was paralyzed when she saw him slash through the demon, and the demon fall to the ground.  
  
An: I know, but I love cliffhangers. Gomen. I can't help myself. But I need help figuring out how to get spaces, like whole lines, in my stories. Anyone who can help is appreciated. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I'm sleeply, and I'm trying to get this uploaded. I'll also try to have chapters out weekly, but no promises. But, not if there's not reviews. No reviews=no chapters. Please review. Arigato.  
  
Translations(I hate when aurthors don't put in translations) Miko-priestess Hanyou-Half Demon I think those are the only ones in this story 


	2. His decision

This isn't happening  
  
Chapter 2  
Reviewers.THANK YOU! SO MUCH! This is my first story, and I really didn't expect any at all! Thank you!  
  
Moonwind-Thank you so much for helping me with my spacing. Animegurl- THIS IS TO EVERYONE ELSE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry, but there are so many twists, that I can't tell you the pairings yet.  
  
Oh, and someone asked if that was Sesshomaru, if he would just take her. NOOOO! I refuse to do that. But, that is Sesshoumaru, just read though.  
Sesshoumarus point of view He barely spoke above a whisper, to no one but his self. 45 yards, 20 miles an hour, insect yokaii. He leaped forward majestically, coming close to the river he had passed just a moment ago. After just a moment, he unsheathed his sword, and sliced through the large insect demon.  
  
As soon as he landed on the shore, he froze with a solemn look on his face, his mind racing, as he stared at the young miko, now backing away on the other side of the shore. Then she froze as well. Their eyes met, and Sesshoumaru stood up from his crouch, sheathing his sword, only after using the river to clean off the blood. He hadn't noticed her before, when he was focusing his skills on the now dead demon. Her smell pleased him, jasmine swirling with fear. Sesshoumaru? He released a low growl. Sama. Yes, wench? Shouldn't you be with that half-breed? H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, they are fighting a demon.  
  
And why aren't you with them? I left when I saw Kikyo there, I couldn't handle the sight of her and Inuyasha together. Sesshoumaru flinched at his half-breed brothers name, but automatically regained his perfect composure. Before Kagome could speak again, she was pinned to a nearby tree by pointed talons at her neck. Se-Se-Shou, she gagged, while trying to breath. Before any serious damage could be done, Kagome saw the man she half wanted to disappear, half wanted to come to her rescue. He did neither, only came toward the hated enemy. Sesshoumaru, being the fast thinker he was, used the mikos position to his advantage.  
  
The sword or the girl.  
  
Inuyasha froze, dead in his tracks, realizing what he had jus walked into. He looked from his recently unsheathed sword, to the girl pinned to the tree. With the tetsuiga, there was a certain gleam in his eyes, but with Kagome, a certain sorrow.  
  
Gomen Kagome, it means too much.  
  
I-Inu-yasha?  
  
Gomen. Please. Gomen.  
  
So that is what your women means to you? Sesshoumaru had loosened his hold, so the miko could breath easily, but still held her captive.  
  
She is not my woman.  
  
So, you have chosen, Ki-ki-her?  
  
Hai, Kagome, gomen. He slashed at his brother aimlessly.  
  
Kagome broke into tears then. Sesshoumaru, not caring to see a lady cry, felt a sudden sympathy, and swept her up in his arms, jumping off towards his castle without another word to the others. Inuyasha heard a slight whisper, meant for his, and his brothers' ears only. Syonara.  
  
KAGOME! Don't leave me. Please. Please. He fell to his knees, and for the first time, noticed no one had followed him there.  
  
AN: Gomen to any kagome/inuyasha loyalists, this is the way I like, and the way I chose to go. Please review, that's my motivation. Ja. Idiots list.er.Jap word list. Yokaii(sp?) - demon Miko - priestess Gomen - forgive Hai - yes Syonara - bye 


	3. Mind Reading?

Thanks to all my reviewers. I make these daily usually, but it takes forever to get it in HTML, then back to Microsoft Works, then to make the document manager recognize the file, then to upload the file on fanfiction. I made the 2nd chapter the 24th, but I still haven't got it on to fanfiction yet! But, enough of my babbling.  
  
Chapter 3  
The flight there was silent for a while. By then Kagome had regained herself, and Sesshoumaru was wondering why he had decided to carry this human miko along with him. He was still unsure of what exactly what he would do with her. His thoughts were disturbed when she spoke.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama. Where are we going?  
  
"Huh," he almost muttered, obviously not expecting the sudden dialog. Almost. To my castle wench.  
  
Why did you help me? I thought you didn't care for humans.  
  
Hmm. I'm not really sure onna. And I don't care for humans; I just hate to see a lady cry. 'You deserve better than that half-breed anyways. WHAT? What am I thinking? Her welfare does not matter to me, Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands. She is here, only until she calms.' His thoughts calmed him, but he wasn't very convinced with himself.  
  
Are you going to kill me?  
  
Iie. Unless you give me reason to. Enough questions.  
  
Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
The rest of the ride was quiet. Kagome had so many more questions, but she was afraid to ask, for fear of what he may do. 'Are you going to kill me? Iie. Unless you give me reason to. Enough questions.'  
  
Kagome soon fell into a soft slumber wrapped inside his fluffy white tail. It was really quite comfortable.  
  
Stand wench.  
  
Kagome woke in a light feather bed, to her captures' voice. She unconsciously ignored the strait-forward command, and studied her surroundings. She was sitting, legs out, on the feather bed, savoring the comfort. Directly in front of her was an elegant wooden closet, painted a dark brown, from the looks of it, a walk-in, cutting out from a light brown wall. Then, slightly behind her to her left, was a peach colored dresser, with armor, most likely Sesshoumarus', and five polished drawers. Just in front of that, was a slightly peach tinted window, covered by dark brown curtains. To her right, was a dark brown recliner chair, moved out by only a few inches, looking to fit a certain demon lord. Then she looked farther back, past the Sesshoumaru, to a dark brown door. 'Sesshoumaru!'  
  
STAND WENCH. Sesshoumaru was growing impatient, and grabbed the miko by her wrist, pulling her up to his face, grabbing her attention instantly. Listen when I speak to you.  
  
G-Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama. I was preoccupied with the beauty of your room.  
  
This is merely a guest room onna.  
  
This is your guest room?  
  
Hai, one of the less furnished actually.  
  
'I'm almost afraid to see what HIS room looks like.'  
  
Um, Sesshoumaru? Could you put me down?  
  
The demon lord lowered her just above the ground. Address me with respect wench.  
  
H-hai Sesshoumaru-sama. Gomen.  
  
He sat her on the edge of the bed, realizing he had probably cut off her fragile circulation. Would you mind giving me some answers?  
  
Like what?  
  
Who is Kikyo?  
  
A corpse living off souls. She was Inu-er.your brothers' former love, the one who pinned him to the goshinboku tree.  
  
And why was he choosing between you? What was he choosing?  
  
His mate. I am said to be her reincarnation.  
  
Do you believe such?  
  
Iie. I am my own person.  
  
Where do you live? In that pathetic town?  
  
No, I. 'Kagome trailed off, considering whether she should tell him or not.'  
  
You what?  
  
'Guess I have to now, because of my big mouth.' I live in the future. The  
  
well connects our times.  
  
Why are you here then?  
  
I fell in one day. Then I found I was protector of the shikon-no-tama, 'shouldn't have said that,' but shattered it in a fight with a bird demon. It is now my duty to gather the shards, to protect the world from evil, positioning this as my primary home.  
  
He sensed a change in her aura. A sadness. Gomen.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Gomen. I didn't mean to upset you.  
  
'Why is he apologizing to me?'  
  
I'm not sure.  
  
Nani?  
  
I'm not sure why I'm apologizing to you wench.  
  
I didn't say that out loud.  
  
Obviously you did, or I wouldn't have heard it. ' The wench must be stupider than I thought.'  
  
I'm not stupid. And my name is Kagome. Not onna, not wench, and not Inuyashas' woman. Ka-go-ma. ' Why do people always do that?'  
  
Stop messing with my head. You have physic abilities. 'She will not fool me.'  
  
I have no such thing and you know it. And I'm not trying to fool you.  
  
How can you read my thoughts onna?  
  
The same way you can read mine.  
Hehe, I love cliffhangers. I made four pages this chapter! And 832 words! That's the best I've ever done for a chapter. This has to be confusing, but it will be explained in later chapters. If you've ever watched DBZ, think about mating. That might help it make sense. Please stay with me. Ja. 


	4. A hanyou's sorrow

Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha walked back toward the manor, which they were currently staying at, thanks to Mirokus' abilities. He was too numb for this. He sat, and leaned his back on a nearby oak, falling into a tender slumber, not even aware of where he might be, or what dangers he might encounter after his nap. All he was thinking about was Kagome. His Kagome. How he had betray her, and her calm reaction when his brother had left with her. He fell asleep, thinking of what probably would be her last words. 'Syonara.'  
  
Miroku came up to the tree, seeing Inuyasha sleeping there. He thought of many jokes, but Inuyasha looked troubled, and was mumbling, so he eventually decided against his nature. He sat to listen to the troubled hanyou. He mumbled softly, but Miroku picked it up.  
  
Kagome. Please. Don't leave me.  
  
Hai, Kagome. Gomen.  
  
Not Kikyo. Gomen.  
  
Syonara.  
  
KAGOME!  
  
Gomen. Please. Gomen.  
  
A demon approached, and Miroku stood, ready to fight it, trying not to wake the troubled hanyou. It was a large bird demon, and as in flight, had the advantage. He needed Inuyasha. He hit the bird, just enough to let it squeal.  
  
Chikuso! Miroku! Move! NOW! Inuyasha slashed at the hawk, and cut it down the middle. The hawk was dead. Down fell a jewel shard.  
  
Wow, won't Kagome be happy to see this?  
  
K-kagome? Inuyasha asked, as he recalled a few short hours ago.  
  
Yes, kagome. What's wrong with you Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome is.is.. gone.  
  
Gone?  
  
Gone.  
  
She'll come back, as always.  
  
No.  
  
Why?  
  
I have chosen.  
  
Who?  
  
Kikyo.  
  
She will return.  
  
No.  
  
Why?  
  
Sesshoumaru has her.  
  
Sesshoumaru!?!  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
We must rescue her.  
  
She doesn't want to be rescued.  
  
The heck!  
  
She didn't give a single protest.  
  
What did she say?  
  
One word.  
  
.  
  
Syonara.  
  
With that he walked off.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
He didn't stop.  
  
We must rescue her.  
  
Not a single protest.  
  
She was numb.  
  
No, she hates me.  
  
She didn't know what was happening.  
  
She hates me. Not a single protest.  
  
What did Sesshoumaru say?  
  
Nothing.  
  
He just left?  
  
He just left.  
  
We should see if we could talk to her.  
  
She hates me.  
  
No, she doesn't.  
  
Not a single protest.  
  
.  
  
Chickuso.  
  
Gomen, Inuyasha.  
  
Chikuso.  
  
We will ask politely for permission to speak to her.  
  
She hates me. Not a single protest.  
  
Inuyasha! Snap out of it! She doesn't hate you. She was numb.  
  
No houshi, that isn't true and you know it.  
  
We will go.  
  
Iie.  
  
Fine, but I'm going.  
  
Keh.  
  
So are you going?  
  
.  
  
See you at the manor.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha sat, leaning back on the goshinboku tree. Hmm. I wonder if she is even alive. I have to at least know that, and to apoligize one more time. Gomen. Gomen, Kagome, Gomen. 


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5  
  
update fast, I know. But a few of my reviewers said they didn't mind, so I'll write anyways. You don't have to read as soon as put em' out.  
  
"Woman."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
'Why in the world am I doing this? This feeling. I would never admit it, but I have to know.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"My name?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why should you ask?"  
  
"For personal note. Now, answer my question."  
  
"Is that the only reason?"  
  
"Would you rather be called woman?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Arigato"  
  
'Did he just thanks me?'  
  
'Hai, I did.'  
  
"Uh, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"About that mind thing."  
  
"Yes, what of it?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
'Although I hate to admit it, I know.'  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
'She'll freak.'  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"Ok, here it goes."  
  
"."  
  
"When demons love, they know automatically. They are then able to read thoughts, once it has been excepted."  
  
"Love? Demons? This effects me in what way?"  
  
"But, when a human loves a demon, they aren't aware of the relationship, they just skip that part."  
  
"But, I haven't accepted it. I never said anything!"  
  
"You said nothing. You accepted it within your soul."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"."  
  
"Well, Kagome, would you accept the fact consciously?"  
  
"Iie. Would you?"  
  
Rin chose then to run into the room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Yes, Rin?"  
  
"Will this lady be my new mommy?"  
  
"We'll see Rin, we'll see."  
  
'We'll see? I never accepted this Sesshou! Ekk! He can read my thoughts. Bad time to use nicknames Kagome!'  
  
'Very bad time wench.'  
  
'I have a name. Haven't we already established that fact?'  
  
'So do I; it is not Sesshou.'  
  
'eh, gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama, it won't happen again.'  
  
'be sure of it.'  
  
'whatever fluffy-Chan.'  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'Gomen, fluffy, chikuso, I can't stop my thoughts.'  
  
'And so is revealed the true thoughts.'  
  
'grr.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin tugged at him.  
  
"Hai Rin?"  
  
"Jaken said to come find you."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
'Who's Jaken?'  
  
'Not now. My servant.'  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Well, give him this." Sesshoumaru scribbled on a sheet, and handed it to Rin.  
  
'What's that say?'  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin left.  
  
'To play with her. Or else.'  
  
'That's awful!'  
  
Sesshoumaru sent her a death glare.  
  
'I told you, fluffy, I can't help my thoughts.'  
  
'You better. Be careful what you put forward.'  
  
'How can I help it?'  
  
'You don't know?'  
  
'Iie. I only know what you've told me.'  
  
'Only the thoughts you want me to hear deep down are heard. After a relationship develops, you can control that better.'  
  
'ahh! You mean I wanted you to hear that?'  
  
'Seems so.'  
  
'Chikuso, I'm going crazy.'  
  
"Inuyasha's here."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
Ok, yet another chapter. The 5th in 3 days. If you'll notice, there aren't any more translations. It's a bother. If you want to know one, ask in your review, and I'll let you know then. A lot less of a hassle.  
  
The other thing. I learned quotations! When it says ', it means thoughts. If it has "."/'.' it just means a silence, three dots, ff.net only uploaded one. . . Ja. 


	6. Dreaded Arrival

Chapter 6  
"Listen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you need to talk to me, use mind speech,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Inuyasha knows about the mating speech. Must I say more?"  
  
"Iie, I understand."  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"To calm him?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Should I come with you?"  
  
"Unless you want him to think your dead."  
  
"Hai."  
"Should we just walk in?"  
  
"That wouldn't be in our best interest."  
  
"Shut up Sango!" Inuyasha slashed through the gate.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, your brother is here. He has overcome all our guards."  
  
"Tell him to wait, and I'll see him personally. If he doesn't, he knows what will happen."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"A message from Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama requests you wait for a private meeting, or else you know what happens."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"No."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"You baka, (realizes that sounds stupid, but she can't cuss.) What have you done with Kagome!?!"  
  
"I'm right here Inu." Kagome spoke confidently, walking past the demon lord.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Are you alright? Come over here."  
  
"She moves, and I kill her."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
The miko hesitated.  
  
"Kagome, step back."  
  
'What's your little plan? Now's the time fluffy.'  
  
'Arrg, stop calling me that. Get behind me.'  
  
"Are you two just going to look at each other?"  
  
"It looks like they are speaking," Sango spoke unwisely.  
  
"How? There is no sound."  
  
Miroku whispered an explanation into Inuyashas' ear.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
'He knows.'  
  
'Hai.'  
  
"Inuyasha, it was not of her choice. She only recently found out."  
  
"And she accepted?"  
  
"I."  
  
"Kagome? You didn't. You wouldn't. You shouldn't. You couldn't. You didn't."  
  
"I did."  
  
"You did?" The two brothers spoke in unison.  
  
"As of now."  
  
" How can you do this to me?"  
  
"You chose Kikyo Inuyasha. Now leave."  
  
"But, I, how could you do this?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru cares for me, and doesn't have a single flaw in his perfect complexion. "  
  
" Is that all?"  
  
"Give me a reason not to."  
  
"It's friggin betrayal Kagome."  
  
"And your girlfriend is dead!"  
  
"Lay off Kikyo!"  
  
"Lay off me!" With that, Kagome ran inside in tears.  
  
" Kagome! Don't cry! Don't leave me!"  
  
"You heard the woman." Sesshoumaru wheeled around, looking to find his prisoner, recently announced his mate.  
  
Inuyasha turned, walking out of the broken gates. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Myoga followed resentfully.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I want an explanation for the way you acted toward my half-breed brother."  
  
"Must we talk of that now?"  
  
"Hai. You accepted the mind speech, along with the cause. That in itself needs to be discussed."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What is there to say?"  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"I said it, didn't I?"  
  
"."  
  
"So, do you accept this also?"  
  
Sesshoumaru started walking toward the bedroom she was in last, which she guessed would be her room for now.  
  
He took a new course, cutting three rights, and through two extra hallways. They entered a new room, much more handsomely furnished, with dark brown walls.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up, careful not to touch any uncomfortable positions, and lied her gently into a warm bed. He covered her, kissing her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Get some sleep. Tomorrow you will start learning swordsmanship at dawn."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru." 'Fluffys' avoiding my questions.'  
  
'Call me that one more time, and you'll need swordsmanship. And I am not avoiding the question.' With that, he left the room, motioning for her to turn out the lamp next to her bed when sufficient.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, wait."  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"Will you be able to hear my thoughts in there?"  
  
"Not unless you make a point to get them to me."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Kagome." 


	7. Aurthor's Note1

Authors' Note  
  
I'm really trying to make these longer, but I'm doing 1 and 2 chapters a day here, I just recently uploaded them though, trying to get them in the right format. I'll get them out sooner now. And thanks for every ones' reviews, I really appreciate that. And thanks, to that one person, who I seem to have forgotten her name, who was helping me with my spacing. 


	8. Fluffys' ahem Sesshoumarus' Decision

Chapter 8  
Kagome decided she couldn't sleep, so she stayed up to think about things for a while. 'Why did I say that? I accept it? He's a cold-blooded demon. It would never work. Miko and youkaii just don't work. No Kagome, no matter how attracted you might be to him, *shudder* it isn't right, and it would never work out.' With those final thoughts, she fell into a troubled slumber.  
  
Sesshoumaru glided toward his personal chambers, knowing he could avoid his mind no longer. "Jaken."  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"Make sure I am not disturbed."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." The small green toad left quickly, sensing his masters' foul mood.  
'No. It just wouldn't work. No matter how attracted you are to her, wait, your not attracted to her. That doesn't matter, it wouldn't work either way. Priestess and demon. No. It just isn't right. But still, the pleasant smell of Jasmines, and that mature way of defiance. No. What am I thinking? This just can't happen. Too bad. Chikuso. I don't care anymore. I love her. That's all there is.'  
  
Kagome woke to a knock at the door. She looked at side window, seeing the sun was barely up. "Come in."  
  
"Kinichiwa Kagome-kun."  
  
"Kinichiwa Sesshoumaru, kun?"  
  
"Hai, kun. Have you accepted the fact yet?"  
  
"I, uh, guess. Hai."  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru approached her. "I," He leaned in toward her delicate body, smelling a sense of confusion, mixed with passion, "have to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sesshoumaru walked back over to the door, closing and latching it. Then, back to the young miko. "This." He leaned close to her face, then softly lifted her upward toward him.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
He pushed a tender finger on her lips, shushing her. Then, he silently placed his lips on hers, breaking any doubts she may still have of his cooperation.  
  
I love doing this. 


	9. The First Lessons

Chapter 9  
  
"Well, now what Inuyasha? Kagome h-"  
  
"Do not speak her name. She has betray all of us, and that is her business."  
  
"And what of the shards?"  
  
"She will find them." Inuyasha said nothing after that, as they walked back toward the too familiar village.  
"Sesshoumaru, I . . ."  
  
"Kagome, you have accepted this. Have you already changed your mind?"  
  
" No, it's just that, that,"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It wouldn't work. It just wouldn't. Youkaii doesn't go with nigen, especially miko nigen."  
  
"No Kagome. We'll make it work."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, we can't."  
  
"Shh." He once again pressed a finger to her lips. "We will."  
"But my life . . . and yours."  
  
" You've ran from yours, and no one can do anything to change mine."  
  
"Accept me."  
  
"That's my choice Kagome."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"So, you have decided."  
  
"Yes. Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
'I love you.'  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked, a bit shaken up.  
  
"Hai. Ready for that swordsmanship training?"  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Here, those clothes are filthy," he handed her a crimson kimono, " you may bathe after your lessons."  
  
"Hai. Could you step out while I change?" Kagome asked a bit sheepishly.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out of her room, shutting the door. Kagome took off her school uniform, and grabbed the beautiful kimono Sesshoumaru had given her. Just then, Sesshoumaru calmly and quietly slipped in.  
  
"Ah," Kagome screeched, covering herself immediately, "Pervert!" She yelled, and hurried to cover herself more decently.  
  
The demon lord walked by, seemingly unfazed by her lack of clothing, and headed toward the window. He then gave a small, unseen smile, and closed the curtains before walking out. Seeing that the window had been open, Kagome blushed heavily, and quickly pulled the kimono on. She proceeded to have a seat on the bed, panting heavily, trying to regain the smallest bit of composure. Once her breath was fairly regular, she stepped outside, ready to face the demon lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, not realizing he was staring. 'You look nice.'  
  
'Nani? Oh, gomen, I'm just not used to this. Arigato.'  
  
Sesshoumaru turned, heading down the majestic hallway, after motioning for the miko to follow. Kagome did as she way told, and followed him for a long ways. Soon enough, they appeared in a courtyard. It was a simple design, not to close to the castle itself, and not to far separate. No weapons were held her, and she guessed he brought his own, for caution of security.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"Bring the girl a sword, make it isn't to heavy for her, but make sure it is suitable for fighting."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Jaken reappeared a moment later, much to Kagomes' dismay, carrying a gleaming sword, with a blade, looking as though it craved a crimson coating. He handed it to her, waiting impatiently for her to take it from his grasp, so he could proceed with whatever other chores he may have been preoccupied with, before Sesshoumaru interrupted him. She looked up, and when Sesshoumaru nodded, she took the sword from him. The miko looked at Sesshoumaru skeptically, not sure what she should do.  
  
"I do not believe in using wooden katanas, even in training," the handsome lord explained.  
  
"Oh, why not," the miko asked innocently.  
  
"Because, if you're ever in a REAL fight, you won't be using a wooden sword, so you shouldn't get used to it. Nigen or youkaii, self-defense should be a main concern, unless of course you WANT to get killed."  
  
"Oh, hehe, I'd prefer to stay alive thank you."  
  
"Good," he slashed at the unsuspecting girl. Kagome, obviously not expecting the sudden strike, was hit, and from the deep wound in her arm, grimaced and howled in pain. Sesshoumaru walked up to her, and pulling out another sword, one we know as the tensuiga, slashed in exactly the same place, while holding her down.  
  
"You should be healed."  
  
"Yes, arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Your welcome, miko. Lesson number 1: Always be prepared for the enemy to attack, no matter how casual the situation may seem."  
  
"Yes, so I've seen. Next time, warn me, before you try to kill me, please!"  
"Then, you wouldn't have been caught unprepared. Do you really think, that if you were in a fight, the enemy would tell you they were getting ready to attack?"  
  
"No, I don't guess so."  
  
"Now, lay down your weapon."  
  
"Ok," Kagome did as she was told.  
  
Sesshoumaru zoomed by, picking up the katana as he passed. "Lesson number 2: never listen to what your enemy says. They may say there is no way possible to beat them, because they are immortal, and you are a mere human. Are you going to listen then?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Good, because if you did, you would probably be dead. Now, if your enemy had told you to discard your weapon, as I did, and you listened, they would most likely do exactly what I did. Now, notice you have no weapon, equaling in no method in which to defend yourself, and I have my sword and yours."  
  
"yes, but you're my instructor, I have to listen to you."  
  
"Just don't."  
  
"Fine." 


	10. aurthors' note 2

Authors note  
  
It has been brought to my attention that when I switch scenes, it is not being recognized. I did have a line, but ff.net took it out. I will certainly try to fix that from now on. Also, for anyone who may be interested, I have started an anime email club, and am currently looking for members. If you would like to join, just leave your name and email in your review. Oh, and someone asked if the club was free. Of course. Ja. 


	11. Home and the Shards

This isn't happening 11  
  
Kagome sat now in her room, staring at the katana he had told her to keep for future practice. She was supposed to be bathing, considering she probably couldn't get any filthier. She had to think though.  
  
"Kagome. Bathe."  
  
"*sigh,* Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome stepped into the large bathroom she had been shown earlier that day. The huge room, covered in shiny white tiles, was almost as beautiful as the bedroom herself. Kagome stepped inside, quietly shutting the door, staring at her rugged self in the mirror attached. Then, she calmly shed the kimono, stepping into one of the largest baths she had ever seen, adjusting the water as hot as she could stand it. She sat inside the steaming, bubbling water, thinking. Just thinking. She had to think about earlier.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I have to go back to my time for a while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To be educated."  
  
"Fine, when do you need to leave?"  
  
"Well, it's Thursday, my next test should be Monday, so probably Sunday morning, that way I can spend time with my family."  
  
"Ok, I assume you would like to avoid my brother, so we'll leave early Saturday."  
  
"Sure." 'I bet Inuyasha wouldn't even let me go.'  
  
"Why not? He doesn't want you to be educated?"  
  
"He doesn't want me to stop searching for jewel shards."  
  
"Why? What do they mean to him anyways?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Do you really think, that as long as it doesn't ruin any plans of mine, that I care what he is doing?"  
  
"I guess not. He wants to become a full demon."  
  
"No surprise there."  
  
"But, I still have to find the shards . . ."  
  
"Hai, now bathe, and get some sleep."  
  
"Right." She walked toward her room.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Kagome sat, already washed well, soaking in the water. 'How can I find the shards? Can he help me? Of course. Will he? I doubt it. I need him too though. I can't fight huge demons on my own!' The miko stepped out, standing over the towel, to be sure she didn't drip on the tile. She slipped the light blue kimono over her head. She had grabbed it earlier from the huge walk in closet in her room. It was just as beautiful as the last one. It seemed like everything here was majestic. That was just what Sesshoumaru was. That was just what everything around him was. She would have to start looking for shards soon as well. 'I wonder what Inuyasha will do, now that I cannot find shards for him. Oh, yes, of course, he has Kikyo now. Kagome burst into tears. Sesshoumaru, smelling the fresh salty drips, the girl, drowning in her own sorrows, stepped silently and unnoticed into her room. He decided to hide from her for a while, trying to find the cause of such behavior. Because of this, the great demon lord was sure to conceal his mind, and the excessive amount of thoughts running through it. He needed to figure some things out for himself; he had been depending on the girl too much lately. He still wasn't sure what he would do with her. Love? Yeah, right. It was only a devious plot to get to his brother; he new he was hurt deeply by her betrayal. He felt a sudden wave of pity for the girl, as he had back in the forest. He knew Kikyo. She was a rotten pile of mud and bones. Kagome was so much more deserving, in so many ways. At least she had actual human flesh. Touson, why must he play such games with his women? But then, I guess I'm doing the same thing he is. Treason. It had to be done. This women was so naive though. Fragile almost. Why he had kissed her? The same reason he was teaching her swordsmanship. He didn't really know. And that bothered him. He couldn't control that. And more than anything else, he hated not being in control of things. Especially himself. The girls tears had ceased. He glanced upward from his hiding place in the corner, seeing her tossing and turning under covers. Apparently, while he was so uselessly dreaming, she had lied down to bed. It was early, but he refused to wake her. She spoke. A few names. He recognized them as his brothers and those who had come here with him. That must be what is bothering her. His brother was once again the cause of her torment. He would pay. The girl, no matter how weak and naïve, deserved better than that kind of treatment. He knew what happened with them. He had come to watch them several times, spying unnoticed. He could not believe she let him treat her like that. The shards were NOT her job, and she wouldn't give them to him anyways. Baka hanyou. He would pay. He would defiantly pay. She was awake again; sitting up slowly. She was bruised and cut, from earlier. The tensigia only has one problem. It does destroy the pain, but it cannot heal the physical wounds. She had to learn that way though. That was the way you learned. Why was he teaching her? The same reason you kissed her, a voice in his head taunted. Go away. Chikuso, why the heck am I fighting myself? Because, you said you love her. You know it's true. No, it isn't! That was a plot of pure deception.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Chikuso, did she see me?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, where are you?"  
  
"Good, she didn't." 'Kagome, go back to bed, it's late. You need rest.'  
  
'Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome snuggled back under comfortable sheets, pulling what cover she had over her body, which from the looks of things, had taken quite a beating. 'I'm not that sleepy. Can't I get up for a while?'  
  
'Fine. Wait a moment and I'll come get to you.'  
  
'Alright, I'll be in the bathroom.'  
  
'Hai, Kagome.'  
  
The miko pushed herself off the bed, heading toward the bathroom on floorboards that for once, didn't creak. When the door closed, Sesshoumaru quickly rose, then walked out of the bedroom. Then, he reopened the door, and sat on the bed, warm from the young nigens' flesh. And speaking of the nigen, she walked out, hair fixed for sleep, not to fancy, not to messy, nemak surrounding her well built body. 'WHAT. AM. I. THINING? 


	12. The next lessons and odd thoughts

Chapter 12  
  
I think someone asked me for translations. So. miko-priestess youkaii-demon hanyou-half demon baka-idiot chikuso-damn gakki-brat nignen-human katana- sword arigato-thank you dajabo-alright hai-yes no-iie If I do anything else, please, let me know.  
Kagome ran forward, clutching her katana. Sesshoumaru had earlier given it to her, for a reason, still unknown to her. She reached her target, and missed. Not because he moved though; she had tripped.  
  
"You hold your weapon too tightly. Relax, as I have shown you in your stance."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru." Kagome spoke, recomposing herself.  
  
"We've been through this," he spoke, calmly, almost with annoyance, "what does it take?"  
  
"Ugg! Sesshoumaru-sama!" 'fluffy gakki!'  
  
"*ahem*"  
  
'Ah! This mind thing is getting annoying!'  
  
'Fluffy. Fluffy. At least tell me where you get it.'  
  
'The tail . . .'  
  
'The tail.'  
  
'Pathetic.'  
  
'Well, you wanted to know.'  
  
'hmm.' "Try coming at me again."  
  
The miko stepped backwards, preparing to charge again. She stepped into a long-since memorized stance, loose, feet slightly apart, arms outward, clutching the katana. Kagome moved then, ready to fall, or miss. But she didn't. She came toward the demon lord, and slashed his left shoulder. "Wha? Why. Didn't. You. Move.?"  
  
"The point was for you to get the feel of the hit. If I moved, you would never learn that. Now do it again"  
  
The girl positioned herself once again in her stance, and charged. This time, he moved. He stepped quickly to the right, causing the miko to miss, but not lose her cool. She realized this, and recharged. This time, he moved to the left, but she slashed low, cutting off his left lower leg.  
  
"That is the way you should fight," he spoke, taking out the tetsuiga, "not stopping when you get stopped," and healing himself, "and keeping at it, even when your primary strikes do not connect."  
  
"Right."  
  
"That's enough for today. Night will fall soon. Go to bed after you bathe."  
  
'Okay, fluffy.' "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Stick to the last name wench."  
  
'Stick to my name fluffy.'  
  
"Onna," he growled.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Bed."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Kagome did just as her capture, now pronounced as lover, she thinks, told her. She bathed well, but quickly, and climbed timidly into her bed.  
  
'Goodnight, Kagome-kun.'  
  
'Goodnight, Fluffy-kun.'  
  
'*sigh*'  
Sesshoumaru climbed into his bed. He didn't really need sleep, but he had nothing else to do. It was a beautiful bed. The master chamber, fitting the taste of the lord he was. 'Now, I need to see that filthy hanyou.' "Jaken."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Send this note to my brother."  
  
"Hai, master."  
  
'Hmm.'  
  
Flashback  
  
Last night.  
  
"Kagome-kun is sleeping Rin-chan."  
  
"May I go visit her?"  
  
"Iie. Why don't you rest as well?"  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin marched off toward her designated chambers, preparing for a peaceful slumber.  
  
'Inuyasha will need some notification we're coming if he is to meet us there. A letter.' He wrote. ~ Brother, me and they young miko will be passing through the forest near your town tomorrow. This will be your last chance to see her. Meet her at the well, and do not make it known that you were aware of her arrival. We will be there mid-day, and if you do not show, you will not be given another chance.~ 'That should work.'  
  
End flashback  
'I wonder what Kagome-chan will think of this. Of his arrival. She won't be happy. But of course, if I trusted my lovers brother, and he betrays me by breaking my heart, again, I wouldn't be happy either. But they wouldn't live. I will. That's the sad thing.'  
"Kagome-chan? Are you up?" Rin chirped, peaking in Kagome's door.  
  
"Hai, Rin. I'm up."  
  
'Kagome-kun?'  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Come on in Rin-chan."  
  
"Oh, arigato Kagome!"  
  
'Kagome! Dajabo?'  
  
'Jajabo, fluffy-kun.'  
  
'Onna.' He involuntarily growled.  
  
'Watch it Kagome! Baka!'  
  
'Hai, Kagome, watch it. Baka onna!' 


	13. The truths

Chapter 13  
  
"Inuyasha. There is someone out side to see you. They said it was very important; from your brother."  
  
"My brother huh? Well, send them in."  
  
"Alright." The monk walked out of the manor, motioning for the guest to make his way inside.  
  
"Inuyasha, I presume?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"From Sesshoumaru-sama." The newcomer handed a curios hanyou a fancily decorated letter, motioning for him to open it, before walking out the way he had come, and flying off.  
  
"Well, what's it say?" Sango walked in, like she hadn't been listening.  
  
Inuyasha opening the letter, and read aloud. "Brother, me and the miko will me passing through the forest near your town tomorrow. This will be your last chance to see her. Meet her at the well, and do not make it known that you were aware of her arrival. We will be there mid-day, and if you don't not show, you will not see her again."  
  
"Well, are we going?" The monk had returned now.  
  
"We get to see Kagome-chan?" A fox kitsune chimed in.  
  
"Of course. We will leave at dawn tomorrow, and stay in the forest, prior to their arrival. Do not bother to mask your scent, Sesshoumaru will know, but he will be looking. Kagome will not." Inuyasha spoke solemnly and out of character, almost worried for the girl.  
  
"And what will you say to her?" Sango asked this as though it was mere curiosity, but it obviously was more.  
  
"I . . . don't really know." Inuyasha admitted this, surprising the others, and sounding so unsure, it was hard to know if he was still himself.  
  
"Well you should defiantly try to figure it out." The monk spoke still, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Goodnight." Inuyasha ended the conversation, climbing into his cot, turning out his light, and acting as if he was asleep. The others took the hint, more of the command, and slept as well.  
  
'What will I say to her? I mean, I said I chose Kikyo, but I haven't spoken to either of them since. I think I made the wrong choice. But will she forgive me? And if she does, what will it take? The sword? Will that be all? Will that really be the only price? Sesshoumaru seemed to be somehow protective. And they were.a couple. They couldn't mean that. It must just be Sesshoumarus' scheme to get to me, and to get the tetsuiga. But the mind speech. No, they couldn't be. Kagome would never agree. And Sesshoumaru . . . she's a human. No. Just no. They must be faking this all. It was never proven. Kagome must be acting under Sesshoumarus' threat. This can happen. I can win my Kagome. Kagome. My Kagome. She will accept me. If I can get past my brother. What prices' there will be to pay. Am I really willing to give up the sword for her. For Kagome? My Kagome? Yes, I will. But will her spare her life? Will he spare mine? What about Kikyo? This will be hard. There is more behind this than there seems.' With those final thoughts, Inuyasha fell into a soft sleep, still worrying for the girl.  
Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep. He needed to consider the following day. ' He will want her back. I saw how much he cared for her. Of course, there would be a price to pay. He had wounded the girl deeply, and there would be a price to pay. A terrible price. The sword, yes. But more than that. I'm not sure what it will be yet, but he will pay. Otousan, why must he learn this way? He will learn though. He must. I don't care if it takes his life, good ridens. He will learn.' He slept for the rest of the night.  
  
'Kagome. Let's go. Get dressed. Quickly. We most leave soon if we plan to get there on time.'  
  
'Hai, Sesshoumaru-kun.'  
  
'How many times must I tell you? One more, and your dead.'  
  
'Chikuso, Kagome! Shut yourself up! Sesshoumaru-sama.'  
  
He picked up the first comment, and agreed, but chose to keep that to himself. 'Dress.'  
  
'I'm ready.'  
  
Moments later, the demon lord was standing by her bedside. He was fully prepared himself, and appeared as though he had been up for hours. Probably because she had been. She was wearing a golden kimono, sparkling on her thin figure.  
  
"Let us depart." Sesshoumaru walked out, motioning, (everyone motions now.) for the miko to follow. Kagome followed, anxious about passing through the forest she once felt secure in. Would Inuyasha know? Would he see her? What would happen? Would he want her? Would she want him? All these questions swam through her tired brain, confusing her even more. 'Chikuso, I hope he doesn't find us.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Why, your brother of course.'  
  
'Hmm, should have known. He may. It is his forest, and no matter how much I hate to admit it, he's my half brother, and he can smell me stronger than other demons. It may be unavoidable.'  
  
"No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. He can't be here. He can't. Inuyasha. No." They had arrived at the clearing, and Sesshoumaru had motioned for his brother, whom he had long-since smelled, to come out when ever he felt necessary. And he had.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha. No. You can't be here."  
  
"Kagome. Come to me. Be mine. Kikyo is nothing. I know that now. Please, Kagome."  
  
"I . . . Inuyasha. . . ? I."  
  
"She won't. She won't move, unless she has a death wish."  
  
"But Sesshoumaru, what about." 'The kiss?'  
  
"I needed something to work with. Now, Inuyasha. Your decision. You know what I want."  
  
Inuyasha removed the swords sheath from his side, sword in it. He then handed it to his brother. "Kagome. Come to me. Please."  
  
"Kagome. What do you want?" The demon lord spoke, calm, but his voice slightly wavered on the last word. Before Kagome could answer, he pointed the sword, the fang, inches away from his head. He didn't flinch.  
  
"So, this is the price for her life?"  
  
"I told myself you would pay dearly for hurting her. I swore it on otousans' name. And I will stick to that." He positioned the sword over his half brothers left shoulder, moving it past him slightly, making everyone stare. Except Inuyasha. He knew.  
  
"Come forward, Kikyo." Inuyasha spoke, confidently, knowing, she would listen. He had chosen her. She would listen. "Stand here, by my side."  
  
Kikyo looked toward the fang, then obeyed Inuyashas' command. Inuyasha grasped her hand tightly. "Gomen, Kikyo. Sayonara." Inuyasha let her go, with a look of confusion in the dead corpse eyes, and walked toward Kagome. She started to follow, but when Inuyasha held a hand up for her to stop, she did. Sesshoumaru, never losing grip on the sword, his sword, moved it toward Kikyos' neck.  
  
"Care to do the honors, brother?"  
  
Inuyasha headed for his brother slowly. Once there, he reached out, and felt along the sharp blade of the tetsuiga. He came back down, and gripped the handle. It felt as if it was a new sword. Not one he had been using forever. He knew what he must do. For Kagome. For his Kagome. He pulled, breaking the demon lords' grip, and pushed the sword softly into the tender ground. The hanyou walked in the direction of Kikyo. The one he supposedly had chosen. She stared him down curiously, using dry orbs to beg for answers. She would get them soon enough. He leaned toward her placing his soft lips to hers. Kagome only stared at the scene with disbelief. Without breaking the kiss, Inuyasha slashed through a dry and mucky throat. He fell to his knees, dropping the sword beside him. Sesshoumaru walked over to him, and picked up the sword, placing it into it's sheath. He then walked over to the miko, still transfixed, and spoke her name. "Kagome."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
He picked the fragile girl up gently by her hips, bringing her to face level. "Remember eh last time?"  
  
"In the guest room. The first room I saw."  
  
"Here's the last." He leaned down and kissed her, only mildly surprised when she returned it.  
  
"Kagome. Come here. I need you. Now." Inuyasha pleaded, still on the ground.  
  
"First, Kagome. There is one thing I must tell you."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I love you, Kagome-kun."  
  
"I love you too fluffy. I love you too." Kagome fainted, landing softly in a furry white delicacy, otherwise known as his tail. He lie her down at the now sobbing hanyous' feet.  
  
"Iie. Take her. Take her with you."  
  
"She's yours Inu. You made the ultimate sacrifices for her. You have proven yourself more than I ever could."  
  
"There is only one decision now. I only want her to be happy. Sayonara Kagome. Gomen."  
  
"Arigato Inuyasha. Gomen." The girl, no, woman, sat up.  
  
"Your welcome, and forgiven. As long as you promise me you will be happy."  
  
"You will always have a place in my heart Inuyasha." She leaned upward, for once, being the starter of the kiss. Inuyasha kissed back, with more passion than he ever had, even with Kikyo. He finally let her go.  
  
"Kagome. I love you."  
  
"Gomen Inuyasha, sayonara." She jumped into the well, a certain demon lord following, after a few choice words.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"What, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He noticed the disrespect, but considering what he had just went through, ignored it. "Only a true love could make that sacrifice. Arigato. And gomen. Forever. Gomen."  
  
"So, does this mean?"  
  
Sesshoumaru handed his brother the sword that was rightfully his, thanks to his fathers' word. "I finally understand now otousan. Arigato Inuyasha. Forgive me, for everything." He dropped the sword at his brothers' feet, and jumped down the well to meet his lover.  
  
Once there, she immediately questioned the swords presence.  
  
"We," he considered himself, "have come to an everlasting agreement. I cannot make you happy with him, nor can I bring Kikyo back, but I can do what I did."  
  
"And you returned the sword?"  
  
"And forever made peace."  
  
"Arigato fluffy-kun."  
  
"Your Welcome, Kag."  
This is the end. Maybe a sequel. It depends if I get a request for one. I would love to write one, but I won't do it for just myself. I just want one person. Tell me what you think. Oh, and It HAD to end like this. Ja. 


	14. aurthors notejust for information on seq...

Authors' note  
  
Ok, I know I said I was ending the story. But I had people tell me they wanted a sequel, so you have to put up with me for even longer. And as for Mar, (she'll know,) you weren't the only one, thank you very much! I just wanted to thank all my readers again, and tell you I'm starting on my sequel as soon as I finish this. It will be called "life's true course." I hope you read. You will have to read this one to understand, because there WILL be references. But for whoever needed translations, write them down. I won't put them up again. Thanks for listening to my babbling. Ja. 


	15. the real sequel info

SEQUEL  
  
I just thought I should inform you people that really liked this story, that I did make a sequel. It is called "The Truth of Love," and is already out. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading this story. 


End file.
